


Reactions

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a bad reaction to an off-world beverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "toxicity"

“Congratulations, you’re not dead,” said Rodney, as soon as John was awake.

“Was I supposed to be?” John asked, confused, and Rodney scowled.

“Of course not! Not that you don’t keep trying! Honestly, Sheppard, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking it’s never a good idea to insult our hosts,” said John. Now that his brain was fully back online, he could remember the mission, could remember meeting the village elders and accepting the cup of unfermented, un-spiced fruit juice. “I was also thinking that at least one of us should drink it, and you’re allergic to everything.”

Rodney let out a huff of frustration. “It was some kind of hallucinogen, John. Carson’s still working on it— I brought a sample back for him to analyze. Teyla and Ronon stayed behind to talk with the elders, and I had a hell of a time getting you back to the ‘gate, the state you were in.”

“Oh,” said John. “Did I… the Wraith?”

To his surprise, Rodney flushed pink. “No, you, ah… you wouldn’t let go of me. I don’t know what exactly you were seeing, but you seemed sure that if you kept holding my hand, nothing would get me. Which is sweet, but probably not that effective.”

“Oh,” John said again, flushing a little himself. “Sorry?”

“You just—” said Rodney. “You passed out just as we stepped through the wormhole. I thought…”

“Hey,” said John. “I’m okay. And we’re okay. Right?”

Rodney snorted, and took his hand. “Of course we are. Idiot.”

John grinned.

THE END


End file.
